


Excalibur rewrite au

by mikeellee



Category: Excalibur (1981), Excalibur (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, F/M, Fuck Canon, Fuck Or Die, a woman is writing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Excalibur is not always good, in fact, there are many problems, so, here, I´m rewriting the unfamous "Kitty was separate from the group and now is back at Excalibur"





	Excalibur rewrite au

[This is what Kitty is wearing](https://www.junebridals.com/sexy-dark-navy-straps-mermaid-prom-dress-open-back-2018-p319268.html)

N/A: Because it was written by a white man the stories lack love and logic, so, here I´m fixing the bullshit.

Kitty Pryde is gazing at the window as the glass is being hit softly with drops of rain and Kitty can´t help by admiring the weather, in the past, Rachel would say she is acting too much like a cat by enjoying raining days so much a teasing that Kitty sure misses.

She is wearing a dress far too elegant to be called hers and she knows it. Courtney Ross of this dimension lead her a dress and is being her real fairy godmother in this world.

Excalibur of this universe is dead and the X-men...better to not think about this. Thought a crestfallen Kitty Pryde.

_________________________

Courtney Ross is in her officer room knowing full well how her guest is faring, but, at least, she is subsided well enough to believe in Courtney´s stories.

"Now, tell me, Courtney dear" a woman wearing a pristine white dress with diamond earrings. "Who is your new toy?"

"Emma, is this how you speak about my guest?" Courtney chided with a frown on her face. "But, I´ll indulge your curiosity, I pick a pretty young thing to be my next successor."

Emma arch one eyebrow and her curiosity is peak now. "I thought you never wanted to go to this line of thought. Who is your successor?"

Courtney smiled pleased to herself, her magical awards are strong enough to make even the White Queen not know who is upstairs. "Well, Emma darling, don´t go too sentimental here, but, is an old friend of yours, well, she wasn´t that old when you meet her. Do you still remember Kitty Pryde? She is now a 20 years old woman and one I pick to be my heir"

Emma stops smiling and can´t hide her disappointment. "Kitty Pryde? I thought she was dead? Excalibur and the X-men are grieving over her...Do you think she is indeed worthy?"

"Of course, Emma dear, she is mu heir and I´m...making sure she follows all the correct steps" Courtney toned nicely, but, Emma knows what this means.

"Well, is your choice in the matter, our business is already finished for this month, I take you to want me to leave as you can have more time to properly teach miss Pryde a thing or two, right?"

Courtney smiles politely and Emma retributes the favour. She has many things to think and to decide.

__________________________________________________

Excalibur is grieving Kitty´s dead, or so the media is labelling, with stubbornness. Kurt Wagner is taking this lost in the worst possible way. Often training in the danger room of Excalibur and often blaming himself for the failure.

Meggan and Brian are trying to deal with the loss in the best way, but, is not something it can be shaken off.

Meanwhile, Rachel refuses to believe that Kitty is forever lost in another dimension, so, she uses her power to scan the entire Earth to spot Kitty Pryde.

Meggan and Brian told her are impossible, but, Rachel refuses to believe it is, so, of course, the first scan lead to nothing, not the second and when people are saying to give up...the Third scan proves to be the truth.

"I know where she is!" Rachel speaks triumphantly. "I know where Kitty is!"

And this changes everything.

___________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is Dublin, Ireland in the most exclusive and richer part of Ireland, for a moment, she thought about Sean aka Banshee, but, as Courtney explained the X-men of this world aren´t from her universe and...well, the world needs heroes, but, maybe not the X-men.

Kitty prefers to not think about and focus on the present, if this is her new life, better make it work. Courtney enters in her room and Kitty is often taken by those new feelings.

(It has been a while that Kitty knows what is her true sexual orientation. A bisexual mutant won´t get any favours, but, Kitty refuses to lie about herself)

"Kitty," Courtney said in such sweet tone of voice that Kitty feels ashamed for having dirty thoughts in her mind."Come here, Kitty, how are you?"

"Oh, Courtney," Kitty said and hushed to the woman hugging her. "I want to move on, but, my heart is still heavy with sorrow"

"Dear, you don´t need to hush this" Courtney said kissing Kitty´s forehead kindly " all you need to do is feel safer here with me" and Kitty nods.

(Deep down she is having many seconds thoughts, but, Courtney is being so kind)

_____________________________________

Kurt and Rachel aren´t the most friendly members, well, not with each other, but, right now Kurt and Rachel are working together to arrive in Ireland, Dublin to rescue their friends.

Brian, if he could, would make a commentary about how only when is about Kitty that Rachel and Kurt get along.

Meggan if she could stop Brian to make said commentary to not anger the two yandere in the group.

_____________________________________________________

Excalibur arrives in Dublin, in the fanciest town, getting many looks from the habitants. Many are exclaiming about Nightcrawler and how he is cute/hot, some are looking at Rachel with the LGBT flag ready. Meggan and Brian saw their own fans as well.

But this is not a visit to enjoy the fame, no, is about one thing. "KITTY!" Kurt and Rachel scream and the commotion is big enough to attract everyone´s attention, especially Courtney who is not happy.

Meggan shares the same sentiment as her face twisted into a frown and a mix of displeasure.

And before Courtney could cast any spell Kitty Pryde appears and see the ALIVE members of Excalibur who are waving at her and Kurt as well Rachel are overjoyed that Kitty is alive, but, they are thinking the same thing.

Boobs?!

Meggan sometimes really hates her powers.

Kitty turns back to Courtney feeling betrayed. "You told me Excalibur was killed in this universe, you told me this is not my universe...but my friends are here this entire time looking for me?" Kitty is not happy at all. She thought in phasing Courtney´s heart out, she thought in hurting Courtney really bad, but, she chooses to go to Excalibur, to her friends first.

A big hug is given by every member. A group hug is in order and Lockheed, who was so silent during the entire mission, is on her shoulder happily so.

" Courtney Ross, you will have to answer to Excalibur now," Kitty said and Courtney cast her spells, but, Excalibur makes a point in not let her get away. She is arrested for her crimes.

_________________________________________________

Back to the lighting house, one question remains supreme among all the other questions (the important ones are already answered. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?")

"Will you stay with the dress?"

"Because of boobs?"

"Well, I do like the dress, so, why not? But I won´t wear this every day" Kitty replied amused that Kurt and Rachel are joking to make her feel welcome.

Meggan and Brian side-eye each other and wonder how someone so intelligent like Kitty can´t see that Kurt and Rachel aren´t joking.

"Brian," Meggan said whispering in his ear. "Do you think we should tell Kitty about the emotions Kurt and Rachel feel for her?"

"Well, maybe we should, but not now, let´s wait a better moment for that"


End file.
